kidchameleonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Tyadran
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Haagnus page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 00:34, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Skarloey100 Hey Tyadran =D i finish my harder version of Kid Chameleon (Only the first level xD) http://www.4shared.com/file/84MVCfJG/Kid_Chameleon_Hard_Version.html test the level and tell me what do you think =D Skarloey100 (talk) 21:02, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Skarloey100, I have one question for you: Do you hate mankind? THAT IS THE HARDEST THING I HAVE PLAYED IN MY ENTIRE LIFE. GAHHHHH!!! I. Did. Beat it. Are you proud of the pain you have caused me? XD Tyadran (talk) 23:21, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Yeah i know xD, but the real problem of this is the f*cking orange dragons that walk very fast and have 3 hit points, but don't worry, i don't put another Murder Wall level because it's really difficult xD Skarloey100 (talk) 01:41, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey Tyadran i finish now the Elsewhere 2 in my Kid Chameleon New Edition xD Skarloey100 (talk) 05:07, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I'll have to check it out sometime - won't be this weekend or this coming week, though, sorry. Tyadran (talk) 01:13, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Murder Wall Fixed Hi! i see your rom before, the Elsewhere level of Sky that have a Murder Wall. This level have a bugged Murder Wall with Sphere's sprites so i fix this bug but the enemy Sphere have sprites bugged, because i technically delete his sprites for the Murder Wall Skarloey100 (talk) 00:47, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh, cool, can I get a copy of that from you? I was going to just be lazy and not fix it. XD Tyadran (talk) 01:51, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Orca Suggestion Hey Tyadran! I made a suggestion before of the Enemy Header of "Freaky Tikis 2", Change the armadillo to Orca. I change this, here is a image of the enemies :) Skarloey100 (talk) 00:27, July 30, 2013 (UTC) And i think that Freaky Tikis it's a good title, very original :D Skarloey100 (talk) 00:36, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Heh, thanks! I worked hard on level names for KCX. :3 Tyadran (talk) 01:11, August 2, 2013 (UTC) I really like so much the names, "The Sword of Damocles", "Dune Sea", "Hidden Marsh" and "The Frozen Wastes". :D can i use please the name "The Sword of Damocles" in one of my levels? xD inclusive i have an a suggestion of the enemies of this level :D Skarloey100 (talk) 01:28, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Sure. In case you didn't know, "sword of Damocles" is a phrase that means "impending disaster". That's why I picked it. Tyadran (talk) 01:30, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank you dude :D i also look Kid Chameleon X and i have a lot of suggestions of enemies :) Skarloey100 (talk) 02:06, August 2, 2013 (UTC) I think that we can made various exelent levels because you right really good with the Tiles edition. And I can edit the enemies (but not ADD enemies), especially in the enemies positions, because i find a way to pass in permanently form the edited enemies's positions with XVI32. Skarloey100 (talk) 04:15, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Trust me i find a way to change the enemies's positions in permanently form with XVI32. We can made excelent levels :D Skarloey100 (talk) 21:40, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Really? How? Tyadran (talk) 23:54, August 2, 2013 (UTC) First, open the hex editor XVI32. And now go to the K-E maps. Select the map that you want to edit, and open the map with XVI32 (that is show the image) And now the important. You must go to the END of the map information that XVI32 shows to find the enemy header (that is the location of the enemies's positions). The Red bytes means the Enemy header, the orange means the number of enemies of the level (Blue Lake Woods), the purple means the type, flags, and hit points of EACH enemy in the level and Finally the Blue means the position of enemies (XX XX YY YY). I use K-E to help with the number of positions. And now, only change the positions of enemies and SAVE the map. Next, use -import in Kidtool to import the maps. Sorry if this explication sounds difficult :P Skarloey100 (talk) 00:40, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Idk if you understand this explication but i think that it's easy with the program XVI32 :) Skarloey100 (talk) 20:02, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Lava Drips Hey Tyadran, i made a test of the Red Drips in cave levels. This is the "Lava Drips" xD what do you think? Skarloey100 (talk) 01:26, August 5, 2013 (UTC) I like it - it looks pretty good. :D Tyadran (talk) 02:55, August 5, 2013 (UTC) And where you like to put they? i think that it's a good idea put they in "Cryptid Dungeons" Skarloey100 (talk) 03:17, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ADD Enemies Recently i find a way to ADD or REMOVE enemies of a level (i only can change the enemies type, but now i can change the number of enemies in a level), the only programs that you need are XVI32 and K-E (especially the maps). It's not very easy and confusing but it's usefull >:) Skarloey100 (talk) 19:15, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Oooooooooh shiny. That's pretty awesome. I seriously can't wait to get KCX finished so I can just play with enemies. :D Tyadran (talk) 19:18, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Also, i finish Silver City and it's...HARD, really Hard like you said xD I stuck in many parts but i finish >:D Your levels are very good. Possibly i release other rom with the enemies change, i can change the Enemy Header and Enemy Layout (Hit Points,Type,Positions,Flags,Palletes) and now i can ADD or Remove the enemies or change the number, this is awesome :D Skarloey100 (talk) 19:42, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Did you play only the flag levels, or did you take some teleporters? Tyadran (talk) 19:50, August 11, 2013 (UTC) I take the normal route with flags including Rush Hour, and i finish Silver City with Flag. I have a question what is the name of Alien Twilight that have normal pallete of city? Skarloey100 (talk) 19:58, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Gearheart. That's a pretty tough level - so is Twelve Tasks of Hercules. I wanted it to have the Alien Twilight palette, but it didn't work. :( I want to figure out how it tells it which palette to use. Tyadran (talk) 20:50, August 11, 2013 (UTC) I want too change the pallete levels, and i find a way but i don't like so much. In this image i replace the map of Alien Twilight (map 17) for the Windy City (map 19), so i use a savestate ang go to Alien Twilight. The Result of this is my edited level of Windy City with the pallete of Alien Twilight. And if you change the level order probably you have a success level Skarloey100 (talk) 21:14, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, but I want to be able to change the level palettes for any level. I'll have to look at it harder. Tyadran (talk) 21:20, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Idk, Saxman727 said that there's somewhere a list in the ROM that indicates which levels/maps have a different Pallete. The Saxman notes said where is the palletes but NOT the different palletes like Stairway to Oblivion or Alien Twilight Skarloey100 (talk) 21:30, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Ultimate Kid Chameleon Sorry if i change the other theme but this is really important. Recently i stop working in "Kid Chameleon New Edition" and now a create a new rom called "Ultimate Kid Chameleon" this game have more change that the other and i promise that this was REALLY better possibly i need your help or Haagnus's to this new Project because I haven't made any level yet xD Skarloey100 (talk) 03:12, August 12, 2013 (UTC) This seems interesting - what do you want me to help with? I can obviously make levels. Besides that, I could fix the English in your intro (it looks a little iffy from that screenshot), and I can also change the Health and jump height of each form (which I'm doing for KCB, which sadly won't be reported on here - it's a specialty version). Besides that, let me know what I can do to help. :) Tyadran (talk) 12:18, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Well, i finish the first level called "Forest Lake 1", the changes are the Enemies, and some tiles xD this time i add the enemies, to make more interesting, i put the link of the IPS patch in my Projects page :) probably i need an idea for the next level, and now check out the first level! :D http://www.4shared.com/file/08UrtsdS/Ultimate_Kid_Chameleon.html Skarloey100 (talk) 14:58, August 12, 2013 (UTC) I can't download it - it says the file was deleted. Tyadran (talk) 15:08, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, i now upload it again, it was deleted because i realize changes and i deleted the original, now try again to download :D Skarloey100 (talk) 15:10, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Not bad - I especially like the start where it's tricky to avoid the Spheres. Tyadran (talk) 15:24, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Well, i finish the second level "Forest Lake 2" that is in my page, i change the enemies again, it's a hard job the enemies edition plus the tile edition :/ The IPS patch are in my projects page Skarloey100 (talk) 01:49, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Forest Lake 2 doesn't look too bad - I like it. I also like the name 'Dust Mountains', and I'm curious how you gave it the Desert background? Tyadran (talk) 12:01, August 13, 2013 (UTC) I have a serious problem with the level names. In Under Skull Mountain i change the name to "Valley of Ruins" but the second part (that is Under Skull Mountain 2) i can't change the name and the next level of "Valley of Ruins" is "Dark Swamp", so the title of "Dark Swamp" is "Valley of Ruins 2", i DON'T like this D:< do you know how a can change the title "Under Skull Mountain 2" to "Dark Swamp"? Skarloey100 (talk) 03:08, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Shadowrealm is Blue Lake Woods 1 and Crossing the Threshold are Blue Lake Woods 2. How you can change the name of Blue Lake Woods 2 to Crossing the Threshold?, this level isn't called Shadowrealm 2? Skarloey100 (talk) 03:35, August 14, 2013 (UTC) I want this: Under Skull Mountain 1 = Valley of Ruins Under Skull Mountain 2 = Dark Swamp Skarloey100 (talk) 03:41, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Do you have an IPS with all the names you want? I'll put screenshots of how to fix it if you can let me have that. Tyadran (talk) 11:43, August 14, 2013 (UTC) I create a second IPS with the names that i want. This is a list with the names: Under Skull Mountain 2: Dark Swamp Under Skull Mountain 3: Storm Mountain Isle of the Lion Lord: Boss 1 http://www.4shared.com/file/P4jESUrY/Ultimate_Kid_Chameleon_with_le.html Don't modify anything of Valley of Ruins because this level is complete. Skarloey100 (talk) 14:35, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Here's your fix and tutorial: Fixed Level Name .ips THAAAAAAAANK YOOOOOOOOU :DDDDD i really need this explication to continue the Stage 1 :D Sorry that i forget explain you the desert background, you must go to the level header that you want change. There's four places (The first two are the Screens of the level, X and Y, and the second two are the themes of the level). In my case, i modify the last place of the four (The Backgroud). "07" is the background of Mountain, so i change this to "05", the Desert Background. Skarloey100 (talk) 16:15, August 14, 2013 (UTC) No problem - maybe my first explanation wasn't clear enough. I found an interesting thing with the background changes - I tried running Blue Lake Woods 1 with each background. Only 4 of them worked! One was the original background. Desert worked perfectly, and Hills and Mountain looked weird and had weird colors, but everything else just froze the game with a black screen. I wonder why that happens. Tyadran (talk) 16:35, August 14, 2013 (UTC) I have the same problem before, the Woods theme always have weird problems with Graphics xD And what about the others levels? i prove this in other levels, like Highwater Pass 1 and works perfectly, perhaps the Woods theme are the only exception that have this problem with freeze the game Skarloey100 (talk) 17:12, August 14, 2013 (UTC) I finish the first Stage of UKC (Ultimate Kid Chameleon) yestarday and two levels of the Stage 2, http://www.4shared.com/file/juTEXSRt/Ultimate_Kid_Chameleon.html i really need give you thanks for your help with the Level names :) I have the names for the first two levels, 1- Buildings of Terror 2- Predators's Isle But these levels are only named I and II in the level :( Skarloey100 (talk) 04:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Are you pointing to the right hex address? Also, what do you have as the arrangement values? I want you to learn to fix this on your own. XD Tyadran (talk) 00:49, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Yes but in this moment i change the names of the levels i have now the Stage 1 and 2 of UKC!!!!!!!!! :D Skarloey100 (talk) 13:01, August 21, 2013 (UTC) So you mean it's working? Tyadran (talk) 13:07, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Of course :D now i work in the last Stage 3 Here is the link of the IPS Patchhttp://www.4shared.com/file/jmmJFYXU/Ultimate_Kid_Chameleon.html Skarloey100 (talk) 13:10, August 21, 2013 (UTC) KCX levels Hey Tyadran! :) great to see you again. As you can see i finish my UKC rom, I really need give you the thanks for your help in some changes. I see the video of your new level "Sacred Ruins" and it looks awesome, you made a great work :) and you have planned new levels of the Stage 2 like this? Skarloey100 (talk) 00:31, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome - I'm glad I could help you out. ;) Yeah, I'm working on the second level now, 'Yggdrasil'. Hopefully I can put up some footage of that soon, but my 100K Trip video will be up in less than half an hour. Tyadran (talk) 00:33, September 16, 2013 (UTC) I'll try out some stuff with that in a while - I'm hoping the next K-E will have enemies and platforms so I don't have to learn this stuff. XD Tyadran (talk) 10:29, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm glad that i can edit both Enemies and Platforms before the new version of K-E xD But you're right, it's better use the next version because it's more easy :) Skarloey100 (talk) 14:04, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh and Tyadran, idk if i told you this, but UKC includes a Level Select also that i modify :D Skarloey100 (talk) 17:04, September 16, 2013 (UTC) WHOA. THAT IS INCREDIBLE. I HAVE TO GO CHECK THAT OUT RIGHT NOW. Tyadran (talk) 17:05, September 16, 2013 (UTC) It says the file was deleted... :( Tyadran (talk) 17:07, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh sorry, it's a problem with the links xD http://www.4shared.com/file/G3Ort82k/Ultimate_Kid_Chameleon.html this link Works :D Skarloey100 (talk) 17:09, September 16, 2013 (UTC) To activate the Level Select: when going to the options menu, hold the A button and all the names appears instead the options menu :D Skarloey100 (talk) 17:11, September 16, 2013 (UTC) That is so cool! Do you know how I could put that in KCX? Tyadran (talk) 17:21, September 16, 2013 (UTC) mmm...idk :( when i beginning the edition of UKC, I use as a basis a hack rom of Kid Chameleon called Kid Hack (that contains the level select) instead a normal rom. This is the link of the page of this hack http://forums.sonicretro.org/index.php?showtopic=14560. I don't know so much how you can add this level select in KCX :( maybe you can -import your maps in this rom called Kid_Hack :/ Skarloey100 (talk) 17:31, September 16, 2013 (UTC) I actually got it to work really easily - I just patched KCX with kid_hack. XD Works like a charm. Tyadran (talk) 17:59, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh thus I'm glad it works fine :) now you can access all the levels without a savestate or a game genie code :) Skarloey100 (talk) 18:04, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Only problem is...I'd like to change the transformation names like you did, but mine are all the wrong length. Oh well. Tyadran (talk) 18:07, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it's bad but with Black Stealth you can put B.Stealth and Titan :) I hope that this helps you out Skarloey100 (talk) 18:22, September 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm curious how you made that teleporter in Sky City that turns you into Cyclone. Tyadran (talk) 23:11, September 16, 2013 (UTC) The Teleport sends you to a dead-end Elsewhere and you can access that teleporter with Eyeclops helmet. The Cyclone helmet is hidden in this level. Skarloey100 (talk) 23:32, September 16, 2013 (UTC) No, I mean, I downloaded the link you gave me. When in Sky City, I break the rock blocks on the floor to get to that teleporter. I stand on it, but instead of teleporting with a yellow screen, the screen turns black, the level restarts, and I'm Cyclone, when I entered the teleporter as the Kid. I never go to another level. O.o Tyadran (talk) 23:34, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, It was a recent problem with the Elsewheres that is fixed now. That problem causes that ALL the Elsewheres in the game turns in Black screen instead the Yellow and restart the level, But i fixed this bug now :) Skarloey100 (talk) 23:37, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay. It was kind of cool while it lasted, though. XD Tyadran (talk) 23:39, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, the screen turns black instead yellow when you put an non-existent map in K-E xD Tyadran, Forgotten Tombs is now remade and is more complete now in the New Update of UKC. This picture shows the first and final version of that level. The first version have "poor" editions, was Pyramids of Peril with a Little change of tiles and is added a row of Drill Blocks. The Final Version contains enemies edition, platforms edition, and more surprises, you must play it! xD Skarloey100 (talk) 23:49, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Haha, wow, I played it, I am getting so lost! I need to make a map of levels so I can find my way around...XD I'm also wondering if we should ever start posting .kcm files so we can see the actual level designs. Tyadran (talk) 11:08, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Creating New Palettes Hey, Tyadran currently been using your hex editing guide of "Creating New Palettes" it helped me a lot especially with switching from BGR to RGB. Now i am trying something with "The Kid" which is at ROM address "0A1C72" i have converted most of the colors except for the last two, which are from his hair. I am not sure how to get the right Hex color because they only have two numbers each instead of three? 00 24 and 00 02, at address 000A1C86, do you know how to? :) --Haagnus (talk) 18:41, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Easy - then you only have two values. :) 00 24 = 3C1E00, and 00 02 = 1E0000, which is R60 G30 B00 and R30 G00 B00. Hope that helps! Tyadran (talk) 19:57, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey Tyadran, I just wanted to let you know that I've recorded a video of what I saw for the first time in KCX, but in retrospect, I feel like I should not make it a public video. What I mean is, I don't want to be the one that reveals any secrets or tricks before the game is even finished, ya know what I mean? So I'll probably just make it a private video between several of us wiki members. Though I didn't reveal much of anything in this video, I have a feeling that in subsequent videos I may reveal some stuff, and I just wouldn't fell right about releasing any of it. I don't know, but if I was making a game, that's how I'd feel. I let you know when the video is up. TheWinslinator (talk) 00:28, October 4, 2013 (UTC) No, dude, please go ahead and make it public. If you really are worried about it, make it private and I can give it a look-over before giving you the go-ahead, but I don't really have a problem with it. Tyadran (talk) 00:30, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Ok then. Anyway, I wasn't able to complete it, as I waited too long at the continue screen. However, it was just a crush death at the very end with the last elevator in Silver City that I died from, so you wouldn't have missed much. I got there in only 45 minutes, so I feel like I left a lot out, but I was also careful not to look too hard for secrets, because I didn't want to spoil much XD The video probably won't be availbale until the weekend, because of its great length. Also this weekend, I want to see if I can create a few elsewhere levels (if I could figure out how) and submit them to see what you think! TheWinslinator (talk) 23:54, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Haha, that's a kind of sad way to die. XD Too bad you waited too long, but it wouldn't have been much to add anyway. Seriously, though, feel free to look for secrets. I made them to be found! I can't wait to see it, though. :D Tyadran (talk) 00:51, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Experiencing same problem uploading the KCX video as I did with the High Score video, because of the great length. Finding the best time to start uploading a video with minimum internet connection interference is difficult. Because of the weak connection, I need to find a time where I won't need to use my computer for the 1000 minutes it takes to upload :/ TheWinslinator (talk) 23:54, October 6, 2013 (UTC) That's fine, I can wait. For a while. So much anticipation though... Tyadran (talk) 02:00, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Any proposed date it might be up? Tyadran (talk) 22:07, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Lol, I try to get it up ASAP, hopefully by Thursday TheWinslinator (talk) 22:46, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Emo Rock value Hey Tyadran, this is the picture with the Emo Rock with the "02" value, it's actually the hard version of him that appears in Monster Island. Skarloey100 (talk) 16:41, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Dank Bays 1 edition Hey Tyadran! :) Can I suggest change the enemies of Dank Bays 1?, I see this level and I think that this level needs a Enemy changes (not in positions, only the types or the colors), what do you think? :) Skarloey100 (talk) 20:48, October 22, 2013 (UTC) I'll have to look into that. I'll probably try to get to KCX on Thursday and I can tell ya then. Tyadran (talk) 23:32, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Sky Background Hey Ty! XD this is a picture of a swamp level with Sky Background. Skarloey100 (talk) 01:30, October 31, 2013 (UTC) And this is a picture of Yggsdrasil with the Sky Theme Skarloey100 (talk) 01:44, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Forest Of Woe 1 I have an idea for the enemies of Forest Of Woe 1. Are you agreed?, maybe It's the first time when the Grey/Purple Archer appears :) Skarloey100 (talk) 22:26, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey I need talk with you in chat about Elvin Forest because I finish :) Skarloey100 (talk) 15:56, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Silver Dragon Hey Tyadran, On your project page i saw you mention that silver dragon. At that time i didn't knew what that was inserting a random number made chances on his whole layout, but that's actually the pointer for his color palette. Address = pointer value. So in this case Mr. Green Dragon which pointer is 0A1ED0 and changing it into 0A1E00 will points to the second color from the Eyeclops transformation. I am not entirely sure how this pointer system works, because for the modded themes it does work like that. Maybe there type of calculation for like in other gaming console. I have tried many different thing, but no good luck so far >.< --Haagnus (talk) 10:09, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Well, obviously, the pointers just tell it which data to read. I knew that your edit was modifying a pointer, but I didn't originally see a reason to do it differently. Now that I think about it, though, can you list which colors from Eyeclops it is taking? Then I can use the original pointer and just modify the actual palette. Tyadran (talk) 15:16, December 13, 2013 (UTC) :This are the colors. I guess it should only take this first 7 colors, from the given address. --Haagnus (talk) 18:32, December 13, 2013 (UTC) : Tyadren Hey Tyadren, in what levels are you working now :P Skarloey100 (talk) 05:29, December 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm working on 'Absolute Zero', which is marked as 'Storm Shadowrealm' on the map. It comes right after Forest of Woe 2. Tyadran (talk) 15:12, December 16, 2013 (UTC)